


Ninjas are gay

by Memefaego



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gay, M/M, Oneshot, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memefaego/pseuds/Memefaego
Summary: Kai has some feelings





	Ninjas are gay

It happened after (or before) Khanjikhan. After learning about the teapot, and discovering Clouse didn’t get his hands on it, the ninja decided to rest a bit before going about the business of keeping up their public image. After all they had been through, some of them had some things to say. Namely, Kai. After watching Lloyd grow old before his very eyes, he realized some things about himself. Things he couldn’t keep to himself, especially if something were to happen to either of them before he could tell him the truth. Despite the urgency he felt in this, it was a difficult thing to put to words. Due to this, it was a couple weeks before Kai confronted Lloyd.  
It happened on the Destiny’s Bounty, In Lloyd’s room. Lloyd had been resting when Kai came knocking. Lloyd thought nothing of it, although he might’ve been a bit worried because Kai looked more flushed than usual.  
“What is it Kai?” he inquired from the older (and slightly taller) boy. Kai stuttered a bit, before getting his words out. They were more rushed than usual, and he couldn’t seem to come to a conclusion in his statements.  
“I-well, I-um, y’see, I. I wanted to tell you after the whole Khanjikhan thing, after watching you grow old and everything I realized some stuff and I just wanted to say well I needed to say that, just in case something happens to you or me I felt like it needed to be put out there and I know it might seem a little crazy and you probably won’t-I mean of course you probably won’t but it needs to be said-”  
“Is there a point you’re getting to? I’m only picking up every other word, can you slow it a bit?” Lloyd replied to Kai’s rambling.  
“Right, well, here it is. I just wanted to say. Just in case, before anythi-”  
“Kai!”  
“I love you.”  
Silence. Lloyd is taken aback, to say the least. His face turns a bit pink, and then as it sinks in he flushes a deep crimson. Kai must take the hesitation as disgust, or something akin to, and sighs deeply. He doesn’t tear up, because he’s too macho for that. He does turn to leave, however.  
“Sorry, I just hope we can go back to normal, nothing has to change.”  
“W-well that’d be a shame. I want things to change.” Now it is Kai’s turn to be shocked. He stands a little straighter, stops walking, and turns ever so slightly, before responding.  
“What do y-” but he doesn’t even finish his sentence before Lloyd grabs his shoulders. Turning him the rest of the way around, Lloyd stops his inevitable rambling with a quick, chaste kiss.  
Kai flushes, laughs in joy, and fists the cloth at Lloyd’s waist in order to pull him in for another kiss, this one lasting much longer.


End file.
